


where can we go from here

by butterflygoblins



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Nonbinary Kageyama Tobio, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is not Happy, Trans Kuroo Tetsurou, alot of characters may be ooc im sorry its for plot conveniences, and my writing has changed alot since i started lol, ennotana is one-sided, hinata is the protag, i cant write a fic without toraken can i, i mean so would i but still, its a dr au, its danganronpa what do you expect, its not really mentioned but none of them are straight, its not super important but its there, kags uses he/they and suga uses they/them, kuroyaku toraken and kinonoya are mentioned like. twice, relationships arent the main focus, sorry ennoshita, surprise shawtyyyy, tanaka 'i dont care if you're gay as long as you dont hit on me' ryuunosuke, tbh kagehina could be romantic or platonic but i wrote them as besties, the beginning is kinda bad bc i started writing this awhile ago, why did i refer to hinata by his last name? idk, yachi and suga cry alot tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflygoblins/pseuds/butterflygoblins
Summary: Groaning, Hinata sat up and looked behind him, yup, this is definitely a bathroom. He undid the lock at the door and walked out into the hall. As he walked he tried to remember how he got there and why his memory was so fuzzy“Greetings students! Now that all of you are awake, please make your way to the gym! And wait for me to give further instructions after you get there and get introduced to everyone!”With that, Hinata entered the hall and began his journey to find the gym and get the hell out of this place.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> woo hey first multi-chapter fic ive written in a while thats not a chatfic
> 
> this was 100% inspired by behindthegalaxy7 on tik tok! not everything is the same (i came up with my own deaths and some talents myself or with the help of a friend,) but her au is what caused me to want to write my own!
> 
> again, the beginning is a bit of a mess, but i swear it does get better

Waking up in a bathroom stall wasn't Hinata's plan, but life never went according to plan for him.

Wait, how'd he get stuck in a bathroom stall in the first place?

Groaning, Hinata sat up and looked behind him, yup, this is definitely a bathroom. He undid the lock at the door and walked out into the hall. As he walked he tried to remember how he got there and why his memory was so fuzzy

“Greetings students! Now that all of you are awake, please make your way to the gym! And wait for me to give further instructions after you get there and get introduced to everyone!”

With that, Hinata entered the hall and began his journey to find the gym and get the hell out of this place.

-

After an embarrassingly long time, Hinata located the gym. It seemed the others had as much trouble as he did, because the gym was completely empty

Or so he thought.

In the far back of the room, Hinata thought he could see two people, one sitting on the others lap, presumably kissing (or doing something else that hinata really really didn't wanna think too hard about). He debated on whether or not he should go up and say something, he settled on fake coughing semi loudly to get their attention. Because he's kind like that.

It seemed to work, because both heads turned to face Hinata, and the person on top got off and held out his hand to the person they were sitting on.

“Oh my god, were so sorry, we didn't hear anyone come in.” One of the Kissing Dudes (that's what they are forever gonna be known as in Hinata's mind) said as they approached Hinata. The person on the left, the one who has spoken, was a tall and well dressed man, maybe a year older than Hinata, with a face way too pretty to be real and glasses sliding down the tip of his nose. The person on the right seemed to tower over hinata (which wasn't hard, with him being 5’4) and was wearing athletic-like clothes. His hair was stuck up like an owls.

“Guess we got too caught up in the moment, eh Keiji?” the owl haired man said, nudging “Keiji” slightly

Keiji went pink. “Bokuto-san, it's embarrassing enough we got caught acting like two horny rabbits, please don't make this anymore awkward.”

“Really? Still using honorifics even after you had your tongue down my th-OUCH”

Keiji sighed “Im Akaashi Keiji, Ultimate Shonen Manga editor, you are?’’ 

“Oh um, Hinata Shoyo, Ultimate Volleyball Player” 

Bokuto jumped slightly. “Hey hey hey! No wonder you seemed so familiar! Ninja Shoyo, right? Im Bokuto Koutarou, Ultimate Sports Star!’

Hinata's eyes widened at that. Bokuto was famous for being one of the top aces in japan, and volleyball wasn't even his best sport!

Before he could say anything though, the doors opened, and a group of 5 walked in.

Bokuto immediately ran up to the group and tackled one of the taller ones into a hug. Akaashi and Hinata shared a look before walking up to the group themselves.

“Tetsukun! Who's this wonderful young man? Is he perhaps your lover?” A man with brown hair and eyes asked. Both Akaashi and someone standing off to the side of ‘Testukun’ frowned at that.

Bokuto immediately grabbed Akaashis hand as Tetsukun sputtered. The brown eyed man laughed while the other four glared at him (although it looked like a man with silver hair and a mole on the side of his face was trying hard not to laugh.)

A shorter man with spiky brown hair and a tan rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand for Hinata to shake. “‘Names Iwaizumi Hajime, Ultimate Athletic Trainer.”

Hinata grabbed his hand and shook it with a smile, “Hinata Shoyo, Ultimate Volleyball Player.”

The brown eyed man from before, who had been talking with Akaashi and Bokuto, turned around and looped his arm around Iwaizumi.

“Knew I've seen you somewhere!” He smiled. “Im Oikawa Tooru, Ultimate Setter!”

Hinata smiled, but before he could say anything (again, timing is really bad when he wants to talk to his idols,) Iwaizumi reached over Oikawa and smacked the silver haired man in the arm, saying something along the lines of, “introduce yourselves, assholes”

The silver hair guy laughed and turned to face Hinata. “My name is Sugawara Koshi, just call me Suga though. I'm the Ultimate Teacher, uh, they/them pronouns please.”  
Tetsukun turned around when Suga spoke, and held out his hand for Hinata. “I'm the Ultimate Chemist, Kuroo Tetsurou.” Kuroo swung his arm around the shorter man's shoulders, the latter not looking up from his game. “Sorry about my friend here, he isn't the biggest fan of people. This is Kozume Kenma by the way, Ultimate Streamer.”

Kozume looked up slightly and waved, before stopping for a moment and looking at Hinata. Him and Kenma had been friends in middle school, before Hinata moved away, so it had been strange to see him again.

Kenma offered him a small simile, and held his hand out for a hand shake. Hinata hugged him instead.

By this time everyone else had slowly made their way into the gym, so everyone went around introducing themselves. 

Until the thing came in.

The thing was a three foot tall black and white teddy bear (that could talk) named Monokuma. Go figure.

“Listen up, pipsqueaks and beanpoles!”

Kageyama, the Ultimate Detective, and someone Hinata knew from middle school, leaned over to him. “When he says pipsqueak he's talking about you.” Hinata stepped on his foot.

Monokuma, who was on the gym stage, scoffed. “Anyways, I bet you're all wondering why you're here huh? Well to put it simply, all of you are trapped here, and if you wanna leave...

“You have to kill each other”

-

To say Monokumas words caused an uproar was an understatement.

Tanaka, the Ultimate Personal Trainer, started screaming at Monokuma, and after a minute a few others joined him. Someone, probably Yachi, the Ultimate Intern, started crying. Suga buried their face into Daichi, Ultimate Team Captain’s, chest and started shaking, and Oikawa grabbed into Iwaizumi and refused to let him go. 

Monokuma grabbed a microphone and tapped it, creating feedback which made everyone shut up and cover their ears. 

“LISTEN TO ME!” Everyone turned their attention back to him. “Now, if you wanna get out of this school, you have to murder one of your classmates. Now here's the catch, if you get caught, you'll die too. Sounds fun, right!?”

Suga sat up, dried tears on their face. “No! Nothing about this seems fun! What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Spoilsport,” Monokuma muttered. 

Daichi smiled, arm still around Suga, “This is all gonna be fine, right guys? No ones gonna kill each other.”

That seemed to lift everyone's spirits a little.

Monokuma chuckled. “I'm not so sure about that, it's only been 3 hours and Ushijma and Oikawa are at each other's throats.”

Hinata turned around. Monokuma wasn't really lying, as much as he hated to admit it. Ushijma, The Ultimate Lucky Student, was glaring daggers at Oikawa, Oikawa's own glare wasn't much less scary.

Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa on the top of the head, although the look he gave him was soft. 

“Well with that happy thought, I'm gonna leave you all to explore. Curfews at 10, the dorms are quite easy to find. Have fun!”

And with that, the gym doors opened and everyone stepped into the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone nodded, standing up and grabbing their plates and heading into the kitchen to put them in the sink. At some point when everyone had walked away, Monokuma showed up in the Dining Room, which scared the ever-loving shit out of everyone. Hinata thought that he would never get used to the bear showing up out of nowhere.

“So,” Daichi, in true team captain fashion, was the first one to break the silence. “I was thinking we could pair up and search the place? Since there's 19 of us we would have a group of three but it would mainly be even.”

Everyone nodded, agreeing to the idea.

Yamaguchi, Ultimate Electrician, was the only one who looked confused. “Not saying anythings gonna happen, but wouldn't splitting up just be a way to kill each other? Two people would be alone.”

To the surprise of literally everyone, Tsukishima, the Ultimate Museum Curator, who everyone noticed was quite mean, spoke to Yamaguchi.

“If we know who partnered with who, then if someone does end up getting offed, we'll know who killed them.” Tsukishima shrugged.

Yamaguchi smiled. “You're right! Thanks, Tsukki!”

Daichi cleared his throat. “So now that that's settled, lets pick partners and meet up at, uh, does anyone know what time it is?”

Suga checked their watch. “5:32pm’’

Daichi nodded. “Great, thanks, Koushi. Let's all meet back here at 7 for dinner”

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumis waist. “I call Iwachan!” Iwaizumi grumbled but looked slightly relieved. Everyone, even Tsukishima, laughed.

Kuroo grabbed Kenma at the same time Bokuto grabbed Akaashi. Yachi paired up with Kiyoko, the Ultimate Retail Worker, and one of Yachis coworkers (and the only other girl present). Ushijma and Asahi, the scary looking but kind Ultimate Designer, were together. Suga and Tanaka chose Noya, the Ultimate Traveler, and Daichi respectively. What surprised everyone though, was Tsukishima making a beeline for Yamaguchi. Although know that he thinks about it, Hinata was pretty sure Yamaguchi mentioned them being childhood friends when they were getting to know each other. Ennoshita, the Ultimate Director, joined Tanaka and Noyas group.

So that left Hinata with Kageyama.

It wasn't like he hated Kageyama or anything, they just didn't get along much with each other. So being alone with him was weird, to say the least. Especially since Kageyama had the full capability to kill him.

Not that he would. Like Tsukishima said, it would to obvious

Maybe Hinata worried too much.

To his relief, Kageyama broke the silence first.

“So, wanna head outside?” He said, pointing towards a door at the end of the hall Hinata hadn't noticed before. He nodded, so that's where they went.

“It's been awhile.” Hinata said, and Kageyama nodded in agreement. “Anything new with you?”

Kageyama laughed. “Not much, aside from the fact that, y’know, we've been kidnapped and now were forced to kill each other and none of us remember how we got here,” Kageyama opened the door and held it open for Hinata, who nodded as a thank you. “What about you, anything new for you?’

Hinata paused for a moment, thinking about what to answer with, when he laid eyes on the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Well, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. But it was pretty damn close to how he felt.

In front of them was a huge volleyball court, with a scoreboard, practice uniforms and balls.

Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other. Kageyama spoke first (it seemed they always spoke first with Hinata.) “Let's keep looking around. We can come back here later and maybe play a group game?”

Hinata nodded, and, much to his dismay, they turned around and continued looking for a way out of here, without killing their friends.

-

“So, anyone find anything worth mentioning?” Suga broke the silence, mostly because everyone else was busy shoving their faces with food.

As soon as they all got back to the gym, Monokuma came out of nowhere, gave poor Yachi a heart attack, and ushered them all into the Dining Hall for dinner. No one had realized how hungry they were until the food, which was some weird kind of pasta Hinata wasn't 100% sure was safe to eat, was on the table. Suga was the only one not eating much.

Tanaka sat up and wiped his mouth. “We found Chika some cool sunglasses,” Ennoshita responded to that by flipping his head so sunglasses, which no one noticed until now, fell off the top of his head and onto his face. That got the whole table laughing.

Still smiling, Hinata spoke up. “Kageyama and I found a volleyball court.”

Akaashi smiled, “Maybe tomorrow morning we can play a game?”

Ennoshita raised his hand slightly, “I'll be the Ref, so there can be nine of us one a team.”

“Sounds good,” Akaashi nodded.

Suga cleared their throat. “Glad we're all planning a volleyball game instead of murdering each other, but let's get back to talking about what we found. Anyone else find anything?”  
Tsukishima and Yamaguchi shared a look, before Yamaguchi nodded and grabbed his bag from the floor.

While looking for whatever he was looking for, Tsukishima spoke up.

“We went to the library and found a book,” He paused so Yamaguchi could hold up the book.

Kuroo snorted, “Didn't know libraries had books.”

Tsukishima glared at him. “This books different, you fucking moron,” That caused Kenma to start giggling, while Kuroo looked between them was a shocked look on his face. “Anyways, the book was all about this place.” He held out his hand and Yamaguchi gave him the book.

“Apparently this place was a college campus, built in the early ‘00s, hence the dorms and stuff. But the school closed down last fall after the mayor deemed it ‘unsafe’ since up to ten students went missing without a trace.”

Everyone had stopped eating and laughing. Both Yachi and Asahi look a second away from crying.

Daichi put his arm around Suga, who was drinking water with shaking hands. “Did it say anything about 19 highschoolers showing up here randomly?”

Yamaguchi shook his head. “That's the thing, the book just randomly ends after listing the students names. No mentions of us, or of anything like this happening before.”

Hinata looked at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. “Was the name of the school ever mentioned? Or the town where it's located?”

“No school name or town, but we know it's in Japan at least,” Yamaguchi said.

Noya leaned his elbows on the table and propped his head on his hands. “Any names we should know? Like with the missing kids? Or teachers?”

Tsukishima looked at Tanaka. “Does the name Saeko ring a bell? Tanaka Saeko?”

Tanaka slammed his hands on the table, causing Ennoshita (who was right next to him,) to fall off his chair.

“That's my sister! You're telling me that she went missing all due to some freaky school?!”

Kiyoko grabbed the now standing Tanaka's sleeve and tugged him back into his chair. “Yelling at Tsukishima isn't going to help. All of us are very sorry about your sister, but it wasn't his fault for her going missing. We need to find a way out of this place, and fighting is gonna help”  
Tanaka put his head in his hands. “You're right, I overreacted. Sorry Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima muttered out ‘it's okay’ before Suga started speaking again.

“Daichi, what time did Monokuma say curfew was?” They asked, looking nervously at their watch.

Daichi blinked. “10, I think?”

Suga looked at their watch again. “It's 9:50, so we should all get to our dorms.”

Everyone nodded, standing up and grabbing their plates and heading into the kitchen to put them in the sink. At some point when everyone had walked away, Monokuma showed up in the Dining Room, which scared the ever-loving shit out of everyone. Hinata thought that he would never get used to the bear showing up out of nowhere.

Kuroo looked annoyed by the bears presence, which was just how Hinata felt.

“What do you want?.”

Monokuma wiped a fake tear from his eyes. “How rude! I simply wanted to see if any of you had any questions! And I had something to give you that I forgot to give you earlier. Check your pockets. “

Everyone hesitated a moment before Kenma muttered, “what the hell” and pulled a phone out of his jacket pocket. Everyone else followed his example and pulled a similar looking phone out of their pockets.

Monokuma laughed. “See? My gift wasn't bad. Now, these phones are going to be the keys to your room and other buildings. They work just like normal phones, except you can't contact anyone not in this room. Now power them on and open up the ‘Rules’ app. Who wants to read?’

Suga sighed, and hopped onto the table. “Ill read.”

“Rule number one; do not break any locks on any door, window, cabinet, ect. Doing so will result in punishment.”

“Rule number two; do not, under any circumstances, attack me, Monokuma. Doing so will result in punishment.”

“Rule number three; curfew is at 10pm every night. At this time, the kitchen will lock and the water will turn off in all rooms except the public bathrooms in the hallway. The doors to outside will lock and you all will be expected to be in your dorms. The morning alarm will go off at 7:00 am every morning, and every student is expected downstairs by 7:30 for breakfast.”

Monokuma interrupted before they could read the next rule. “Tonight is the only exception to Rule three, since i'm here with you.”

Suga nodded before continuing. “Rule number four; NO hopping the fence, breaking the fence, ect. If anyone tries to get outside of the fence, you will be immediately punished.”

“Rule number five; The locked door by the bathroom in the dorms hallway is NOT to be opened. Doing so will result in punishment.”

“Rule number six; I, Monokuma, have the right to add rules as this game goes on.”

Monokuma clapped his hands (paws? Hinata didn't know) together. “Now, does anyone have any questions for me?”

Daichi looked around before speaking. “What kind of ‘punishment’ are we talking about?”

Monokuma smiled. “Good question! Anyone else?” Ignoring Daichi and Sugas protests

Kiyoko raised her hand. “Won't we starve to death? There isn't a lot of food here, and we're trapped.”

“The food gets replenished daily, there's no way you can starve.”

Kageyama, who was near silent since Tsukishima and Yamaguchi told everyone about the book, spoke up. “What happened to the ten students who went missing last fall?”

It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Monokuma thought for a second before speaking again.

“Hm. Lets see, all of them are dead.”

Tanaka screamed and lunged at Monokuma, but Ennoshita and Kiyoko each grabbed one of his arms before he could do anything. Tsukishima looked down and wiped his eyes. Hinata heard Yamaguchi lean over and tell Yachi, who looked confused, that Tsukishima's brother was one of the missing students. Oikawa laid his head on Iwaizumis shoulder, the latter rubbing his back while he blinked back tears.

Monokuma laughed again, and Hinata decided that in that moment he never wanted to hit anyone in the face more.

“Alrighty! It's late enough as it is and you all need to be awake brighhhhhttt and early tomorrow, so I wish you all a very good night's sleep. Ta-ta!!”

The bear disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Kiyoko bid everyone goodnight and left with Tanaka, Noya not far behind them. Everyone else said their goodbyes and left, leaving Hinata alone to process with the fuck happened in less then 12 hours.

-

Hinata's dorm was in between Ennoshita and Iwaizumis. Despite this being the place he was imprisoned in for the foreseeable future, Hinata had to admit that the rooms were nice. It wasn't huge or anything, but the room looked cozy enough. The bed wasn't too small, which was nice. There was a picture of Natsu, him and his mom on the dresser, which just made Hinata miss his family more. Inside the dresser drawers were pajamas and extra blankets. There was a closet to the right of the bed and another door, which Hinata assumed was for the bathroom in the dorms, to the left.

Hinata grabbed a pair of pajamas and an extra blanket, changing into the new clothes and throwing the blanket on the bed.

Hinata thought he wouldn't get any sleep, due to everything that had happened, but as soon as his head was on that pillow, he was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo yeah idk why i didnt post this sooner ive had this chapter done for over a month now.
> 
> anyways im currently working on chapter four and its,,,, so funny for some reason idk. let these kids be happy for at least 1/2 a chapter !!
> 
> if you wanna talk abt this fic or haikyuu in general my insta and tik tok are both @ qikawwa :>

**Author's Note:**

> a refresher on the talents in case you forgot/didnt know (theyre not super important, kageyamas is the only one who actually has something to do with the plot.)
> 
> hinata shoyo - ultimate volleyball player  
> kageyama tobio - ultimate detective  
> tsukishima kei - ultimate museum curator   
> yamaguchi tadashi - ultimate electrician  
> yachi hitoka - ultimate intern  
> sugawara koushi - ultimate teacher  
> sawamura daichi - ultimate team captain  
> azumane asahi - ultimate designer  
> shimizu kiyoko - ultimate retail worker  
> nishinoya yuu - ultimate travler  
> tanaka ryuunosuke - ultimate personal trainer  
> ennoshita chikara - ultimate director  
> kuroo tetsurou - ultimate chemist  
> kozume kenma - ultimate streamer  
> akaashi keiji - ultimate shonen manga editor  
> bokuto koutarou - ultimate sports star  
> oikawa tooru - ultimate setter  
> iwaizumi hajime - ultimate athletic trainer  
> ushijima wakatoshi - ultimate lucky student


End file.
